Paint It, White  Chapter 0
by Procyonpaw
Summary: As the Pict advance on the Earth, Alfred is helpless to save his states.  This story serves as a prologue to the movie, Paint It, White.


**Author's Note:**Hi! This story is a prequel to the Hetalia Movie, Paint It, White. It offers an explanation as to the intentions of the Pict as well as explains the beginning of the movie.

We will try to make the beginning as serious as possible, to lead into the lighthearted feel of the actual movie. Amanda's movie is based on Battle: LA, which was not a good movie. Opening Text based on the Animatrix. Plus, this could maybe be considered a songfic based on Linkin Park's "Burning In The Skies." Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading

~Written by Procyonpaw and Sentimeter233, Story by Hidekaz Himaruya

Paint It, White: Chapter 0

Characters:

America: Alfred F. Jones

England: Arthur Kirkland

France: Francis Bonnefoy

Iceland: Emil Reiersen

Delaware: Catherine Jones

Washington: Edward Jones

Male!Delaware: Jonathan Jones

Illinois: Cornelius Stenson

New Mexico: Elia Hernandez-Jones

California: Amanda Jones

In the beginning… there was man. And for a time, it was good. But separate and without purpose, he waged war on himself, nearly bringing his world into the glow of a thousand suns. So thus did man sire his own demise…

_Look at this world. They fight over petty differences. Their countries wage wars. They toxify their earth. They cannot be trusted to preserve themselves. They are a young, immature world. We will save them from themselves._

_You're losing what you don't deserve._

* * *

><p><em><span>The time was 2011…<span>_

"Cripes," Emil Reiersen muttered, as he sat near the rocky coast of Iceland, looking out to the wide blue sea. "We hardly ever get any tourists anymore."

He sighed as he remembered… It was three years since some of his country's most major banks had collapsed. This economic downturn had been felt throughout Iceland, and the volcano eruption in 2010 shutting down his air travel had not helped either. Both events combined led to his economic depression and lack of tourism.

"I don't care what it takes," he mused to himself. "I gotta get popular again, like real quick."

As Emil lowered his head again, something caught his eye. In the distance, he could see a very faint, green glow.

"Huh?" he turned to inspect the light, which was clearly not a Northern Light, like the ones he was used to. Little did he know that the seemingly innocuous light was the herald of a force to paint the whole world in an eternity of white…

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones was once again heading East to meet with Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. It was a simple, friendly meeting, based in Washington, DC. No endless debates over politics or Feliciano's white flags. Just a friendly meeting to say "Hi" and catch up with one another.<p>

While he was away, his adopted children, who represented his States, were getting together in California for a short vacation while Alfred was away. Amanda Jones also wanted her siblings' help in shooting a silly movie about Aliens invading and fighting in the streets of Los Angeles. Thus, with no objection, the States were out enjoying themselves around Southern California while Alfred was away.

"Edward! Could you bring that gun prop over here, pleeease?" Amanda said, grinning widely as she moved a camera for a new shot.

"Ah- okay, here," Edward hastily replied, as he moved the box of props and guns for the new set. It was clear that the tall boy from Washington was not used to the heat of California, and he was very fond of such a noisy, silly film. Still, he would do anything for Amanda…

Catherine Jones, the eldest daughter and the first state that Alfred adopted, smiled as she saw her siblings laughing and moving and having a good time, as she sat in a café watching the movie being shot. She remembered back home in Delaware, when she could see all the States unhappy and downtrodden, but to see them all enjoying themselves was a great sight.

"Catherine!"

Amanda was walking towards her, with a gun prop in hand. Catherine put down her glass and looked over to Amanda's grinning face.

"I need you in this next shot!" She exclaimed, shoving the gun into Catherine's arms. "Could you act as Michele?"

Catherine frowned upon holding the weapon. Even though it was fake, it reminded her of a long time ago when she was much younger, when she herself participated in a war to save the one she loved, Jonathan.

Since then, she had a natural aversion to wars and violence. But still, she didn't want to be a wet blanket on Amanda's vibrant personality. It had been too long since Catherine had simply had a good time with her siblings.

"Of course, Amanda," she smiled and stood up, ready to participate in the shot.

"Great!" Amanda exclaimed, skipping back to the set as Edward readied the camera.

However, the shot was soon interrupted by Elia, screaming and running through the streets. She had gone to wander off in search of some food to bring on-set for all fifty siblings, but she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"YOU GUYS YOU GUYS!" she yelled, going up to Catherine, then to Edward, then to Amanda. Her eyes were terrified. "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I SAW!"

"Calm down and talk to us," Edward soothed, clenching her shaking hand. "What did you see?"

"I SAW A UFO!" she yelled, panicked and thrilled at the same time. "It was white and it glowed green! And it's coming this way!"

"Come on," Amanda sighed. "I already proved you wrong about that Roswell incident, what, nearly _seventy years ago_? You need to calm down and make some sense."

"But—Tony is an alien, isn't he?" Cornelius, a detective from Illinois asked. "You know, Dad's alien buddy?"

"Tony isn't an alien! He's Dad's best friend!" Amanda scoffed, as the other states looked at her with utter confusion.

"That doesn't mean he's not an alien—" Cornelius was about to refute, but he was cut off by a deep rumbling sound.

* * *

><p>As the states looked up to the skies, they saw something forming in them.<p>

A thousand unearthly green lights were taking shape in the sky. Never before had these been seen by the eyes of the states. Confused, Amanda took a step forward to get a better view of the strange lights hovering above the city.

"What on earth…?" Catherine gasped as she looked up to the bright lights burning in the skies.

Now, the lights were fully glowing against the heavens. Immediately, the lights spread in every direction, firing some sort of beam towards the cities below.

The states could only gasp in awe and terror as the beams slowly rendered anything they touched as a faded white and completely featureless. Buildings, structures, and even people.

"Hey!"

Amanda had gotten the attention of one of the lights closest to her, as she shook her fist at it, saying "WHADDAYA THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY CITY, HUH?"

"Amanda! Stop!" Edward urgently whispered, but it was too late.

The giant bright light approached Amanda quickly, and fired its beam at the Californian. Before she could react, her body began to feel amorphous and loose. Her normally tanned skin was also turning paler and paler by the second, as the features of her body began to disappear.

"W-What's going on?" she exclaimed, as the states could only watch in horror at their sister's eerie transformation. It was reaching up to her neck now as she was helpless to stop it.

Finally, she fell to her knees, reaching her arm out to her siblings as her whole body was finally converted into a white, amorphous alien-like creature. As the newly-christened alien made it to her feet, more aliens appeared behind it, ready to assimilate the remaining states.

The army of blanks advanced toward them through the streets.

"Those aren't just the aliens in that crowd," Cornelius gasped. "Those are humans! They are taking over our citizens!"

And upon this revelation, the white aliens unleashed their all-out attack, immediately and mercilessly painting everything a blank white. One by one, the states ran for their lives, and one by one, they fell to the ranks of the aliens.

Catherine ran alongside Edward through an abandoned alley. Gasping for breath, she looked up to the skies.

"Alfred…"

She closed her eyes shut as she couldn't bear to see her siblings fall.

"Help us!"

* * *

><p>At the meeting, the alien's sudden attack did not go unnoticed by Arthur.<p>

Upon hearing his children falling to the hands of these white aliens, Alfred went absolutely berserk. He demanded that Arthur and Francis let him go to help his kids, and was fighting tooth and claw to do so. Even Arthur and Francis combined were struggling to keep Alfred from leaving the security of the meeting-room into the hail of alien fire outside.

"Alfred, stop it!" Arthur gasped, holding back his arms. "We can't risk you being taken by the aliens!"

"For once, the tea-lover is right," Francis said, clenching his teeth as he struggled to keep his grip on Alfred's other arm and leg. "We need to hold an emergency summit at the UN, and we need you there, America."

"_STOP!"_ Alfred screamed, fighting back.

"THEY'RE MY KIDS! I'm responsible for them!" he screamed, crying, and fighting Arthur and Francis' grip. On Arthur's BBC news channel, it looked as if there was only one state that had escaped the alien siege on Los Angeles.

"I know, America…" Arthur looked on, to Alfred's states bitterly fighting and fleeing in panic from the pale, lifeless aliens on the television. _But I'm still responsible for _you.

* * *

><p>Catherine ran through the alleys.<p>

As fast as she could, she made her way through the dark of the night past the blank aliens that had come for them. _She was the very last state. _

_Alfred! Where are you? _

She rounded a corner, looking back through the alley she had come, before sprinting, once more as fast as she could, gasping for breath against the crawling night sky.

"PLEASE!" she screamed out, as she nearly fell on the bricked pathway. "Somebody help me!"

_There!_ Up ahead, she saw a blue light! As she ran closer, she saw it to be a police car, with the officer standing next to it. She mentally gave herself a sigh of triumph as she approached him. She would get to Alfred now.

But then she stopped and gasped.

That was not an officer. It was another blank alien in disguise, as it turned its white, lifeless face toward the Delawarean. Its police uniform also disappeared, fully revealing the pale, featureless body of the alien as Catherine inched backwards.

Then the alien slowly lurched toward her, who immediately retreated back a step. Realizing she was out of options, she had nowhere to go. Nearly tripping again on the brick, she turned around and gasped.

A whole mob of white aliens had caught up with her, all processing in a lifeless dirge toward her through the alleyway. She was now completely trapped.

As the aliens sluggishly moved to surround her, she could do nothing, as she nervously stood, whimpering as the dull green lights of the aliens intensified around, coalescing into a blinding fog of green mist. It was definitely too late. She was going to be assimilated.

Catherine could immediately feel her body being converted into that of the aliens as the assimilation began. But she let out no scream of fear or pain, as she was finally joining the ranks of her adopted brothers and sisters.

_Alfred…!_

Her transformation nearly completed, the lights of the aliens died down to their original dim green, as the newly-created Delaware alien looked at her now-featureless blobs of hands. But it was no matter.

As one, the mob of white aliens turned around to exit the alleyway, with one sole purpose ringing through all of their heads: To Assimilate.

* * *

><p>"Alfred!"<p>

America snapped to attention. England was standing over him, slapping him on the head.

"America, pay attention!" He chided. Realizing he may have been overly harsh, he turned around and said, in a softer tone, "America, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

America turned his head to a nearby window, massaging his temples and looking through the night skies. He had felt it. Each and every one, every state. He knew his states were gone.

"No, nothing's the matter," America whispered grimly, clenching his fist. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Concluded in Hetalia: Paint It, White<em>


End file.
